publichistorynorrathfandomcom-20200215-history
Anonymous EQ Stories
This page is a gathering point for short survey responses submitted online by individuals who did not wish to be identified. Their answers appear here verbatim and unedited. The only editing is that unanswered questions are not listed here. Anonymous, Froglok Shaman, Tunare Server Survey Taken in June 2015 Q: What three zones in EQ1 were your favorite or most memorable to you? A: vox, plane of innovation, kelethin Q: Share a story about each. A: i raided vox like 20 times. it was when the game stopped being fun and it seemed to dragggg on for so long. there were always so many people and it was fun to see everyone circlejerking. Q: What city in EQ1 was your favorite or most memorable? A: kelethin Q: What makes the city you chose memorable to you? What is one particular story you recall that happened in that city? A: There were always like a million of people there. Also, the bazaar was noteworthy for the same reason. Anonymous #1https://www.reddit.com/r/everquest/comments/n3j4p/greatest_everquest_memory_ever/ Oh man, I have so many... A GM refusing to give me the guild name back in 2000 on Sol Ro, so we instead went with . Soloing as a druid by killing almost exclusively bards. Tryssa Whistlesong, Vhalen Nostrolo... that other one with the great rack out in the Karanas... Being level 7 and losing my corpse with like 10 plat of gear (MEGA TWINKED) in Misty Thicket during the week of Kunark release. My friends who twinked me hated me for that. * Plane of Knowledge Years later, when I got my brother-in-law and his friend to play, we broke illusions somehow. I was an enchanter and would occasionally just be a dick and bind at the entrance to PoK bank, walk over, minor illusion as a wall and gate back, closing the bank off. Other times i'd just minor illusion into a torch RIGHT in the doorway, blocking the ogres. But the real day came when we had tiger illusions for some reason. I can't remember how exactly we did it, but I finagled it so that the three of us were giant tigers, and when i say giant, i mean at least 3 times the size of the bank, easily god-sized. We kept blocking the bank and pissing people off and a GM came and kicked us off and suspended our accounts. I just hated PoK, as an old school RPer. This was on Stromm though, not much RP there. * Paludal Caverns I remember PLing my bro-in-law's monk in Paludal Caverns (poodle caverns!) when it was busy as hell. we had a full group out across the lake, I had an enchanter just hasting the full group, giving em all damage shields and damage wards and whatnot. Bringing mobs and mezzing them all and whatnot. This douchebag twinked warrior, like level 12, is complaining we're stealing his bandits. He wasn't even there 5 minutes ago and we'd been there for at least an hour. He threatens to start stealing our mobs with his chinese bot farmer group (Dude's character name was Youarenot Yourkhakis, what a lame-o.) and he actually succeeds on a few I miss, breaking mez and training htem away. i tell my newb group to go and hide up in the alcove in about a minute and a half, then just cancel my pet, ward myself, and run around grabbing EVERYTHING in the zone and bring them to him and then make them forget me. BAM. he dies, cries, whines and petitions, but ultimately leaves. * Lost Dungeons of Norrath I was doing an LDoN on my enchanter in the early days, trying the ones out in the desert. Group has a paladin, and 4 dps, but no healer. Guy says he's uber. I say "WTF, can't be that bad"and go join them. Motherfucker got me killed 37 times by not listening to the chanter when I said which one is mezzed, and wouldnt let me pull and couldnt pacify worth a damn. I told him I could guarantee single pulls, motherfucker didnt listen to me. HE GOT ME KILLED 37 TIMES IN ONE MOtHERFUCKING DUNGEON. HE KEPT REZZING ME INTO THE GROUPS OF MOBS THAT KILLED ME. I hear he bought that account... That still irks me a bit, so i should stop there before i remember the stuff that made me really angry. :) Anonymous #2 I have not played since they closed Stormhammer (the Legends server) but I think about the game often. My wife and I were in an amazing guild with wonderful people (Knights of Zek). It's been like 6 years but we still reminisce about the good times we had EQ'ing for 50 hours a week. While we raided every night, the tier trials were some my favorite events. Prior to Stormhammer and PoP, a couple of my most memorable raids were my first run through Mischief (seriously WTF?), and the giant event in GD to take down Narandi. I loved that event. My Pally was still rocking that lance when I "retired" him. I made a couple of video montages back in the day: links were broken as of June 2015. The quality is shit, but hey, they were captured with a VCR and edited on a rig with a 400 MHz Celeron. Anonymous #3 * The Grey Fighting for Emp control in The Grey/SSRA on Tallon Zek (PVP). The 2nd and 3rd place guilds (I was in one of these guilds) had tons of members with their VT keys fully farmed except for an Emp kill. The top guild on the server was ruthless, they kept that shit on lock down. I forget how, but the 2nd/3rd guilds knew the Emp was spawning or spawned. When I logged on our guilds already had zone control of The Grey and SSRA and I was immediately summoned to help. Some minor clearing had been done, but we didn't have enough people to hold zone control and clear content. The PVP was ruthless, there was hundreds of people in The Grey alone. Corpses everywhere, naked toons steadily streaming through Mons Letalis only to suffocate if they couldn't find their corpse in time once getting to The Grey. After hours upon hours of defending the entrance to SSRA we had enough people to hold the zone and send a group clearing to the Emp. I was part of the group that was left to defend the entrance. Because EQ had unit collision we all went into SSRA and created a human wall right at the zone in point. You literally could not get through and were instantly killed upon zone in if you were wearing the wrong guild tag. And then we started getting health updates on the Emp when they engaged him. It was pretty intense, rumors were flying, apparently the top guild had sent a train team through The Deep entrance of SSRA. They had also summoned every member of their feeder guild to come break the wall at the SSRA entrance. As it kept getting later into the evening more and more people were logging on. I don't think anyone could have logged off at this point and the zone numbers in The Grey and SSRA started to get ridiculous. Eventually the Emp was at 10% and it was becoming quite evident that a kill was going to be secured for our guild. The entrance was still holding strong and either the train group from The Deep had just been a rumor or they had failed, they were nowhere to be seen. /ooc /shout and /guild were all a steady stream of cheers, taunts and celebrating. Then, with the Emp at 1%... The server crashed The main message board for the server (Tallon Zek Times) immediately lit up with threads accusing the top guild of intentionally crashing the server. The whole frontpage was filled with multipaged threads packed with drama, flames and the highest concentration of nerd rage there has ever been. It was quite glorius. Our guilds got the next Emp kill easy (I forget if the GMs forced the top guild to give us a free shot because of the server crash or not) and finally got into VT. Anonymous #4 * Temple of Veeshan, Halls of Testing My fondest memory was sitting in Halls of testing, temple of veeshan shortly after luclin release, when skyshrine gear was still baller gear. Sat there with 3 friends, cleric, paladin, enchie, and myself the mage. We would block off the entrance and kill maybe 4-5 mobs in the 76 minute respawn time. Made like 200kplat each MQing gear after doing this several times. Anonymous #5 * Highpass Keep Back when hide was still great as ghetto invis, especially for a troll sk. In the goblin area Highpass keep, a butthole kept stealing my groups mobs. My group eventually disbanded because of this, so i parked my self in the doorway leading room he was at (im big as the doorway), and hid. Needless to say, none of thtem could get out of the room and figure out why. Slowly but surely, they left and the butthole who was not a caster got stranded. He eventually dies due to lack of support. I dont think he ever got his corpse cause it was still there when I came back days later. Anonymous #6 I was on Rallos Zek, so obviously there are a ton of awesome pvp memories. Like buying something from someone, having a friend pull the banker and kill them and get your money back, or have a noob who has sow on and have like 10000 copper on you, get killed by some geared twink and when he loots you he becomes rooted if he doesn't have sow on, kill him and nab his gear. Or even looting people's weapons when it wasn't in the server rules (if you disarmed someone and they had a full inventory, it would go to their cursor, which was lootable. We would root and malo and tashan people and blind them, get them low, and just sit disarming them before we killed them. Got a Scepter of Destruction like that, back when it was like 300k on our server). Hands down one of the best memories I have was killing Kerafyrm, the Sleeper. People from other servers were all ears trying to hear details of the event. We had like 300-400 people on that raid. It one shot everyone, but we just got rez spammed to come back and become fodder once again. The first time we tried it, the GMs despawned it just before we killed it because they paniced at the thought of their unkillable mob dying. They then gave us an appology, and said they feared it would break the storyline if Kerafyrm were to be killed. So we decided to try again later. We went back and the fight was roughly four hours if I remember correctly. The killing blow was from a wizard, who saved his manaburn for it (which is lame because since sleeper was immune to spells, the wizards were useless aside from their manaburn). When we finally killed it there was no loot (which makes sense having no loot table for a mob not meant to be killed), but we were the server to do it, and I was there. I realize its a game, but upon being there for that, it felt like making history. Thats what I liked best about everquest, it wasn't an easy game like MMOs of today. It would seem impossible, yet you would always find a way. It was said sleeper was impossible to kill, and we proved that wrong. Anonymous #7 * Dreadlands The first night I ever tried alcohol I was playing EQ with a buddy of mine who was a Half Elf Ranger. This was around the Luclin release I believe. I was tanking for a group in Dreadlands at the wall with my old Wood Elf Warrior. Needless to say, after about half a drink with vodka, I was not tanking up to snuff anymore, or so I thought. Little did I know, our Shaman healer we had found and the Rogue were also friends IRL and were doing the same thing. We hit it off immediately once we realized no one was sober anymore and none of us were playing our best haha. We ended up chatting more than actually killing, and it was one of the most fun nights of EQ I ever had, I don't think I have ever laughed as hard as I did that night with some of the hijinks that ensued. It was a really fun way to turn 21 that didn't involve bar hopping and trying to shut down my liver IMO! I wish I had some screenshots of it since memory is hazy for obvious reasons, but I'll never forget that night of EQ completely as long as I live. Anonymous #8 * Plane of Storms Dont have screenshot but figured id share, Back when Planes of Power was the latest expansion i was playing a Chanter, Mom was playing a druid. This is back when charm was godly. so Mom and I started a mini raid to kill the minis in PoStorms for the BoT flag. well we both charmed frogs and hasted them. Pulled mini, tank died. Everyone else systematically died by the time the mob was 80% except me (chanter), mom (druid) and our 2 hasted froggies. We managed to kill the mini by tash, snare agro pulling. Took forever. Keep in mind this mob at the time took 12-18 people to kill. Hard to visualize this but this was one of my favorite moments. Anonymous #9 * Plane of Fear My fav screenshot is long lost. It is from the first time my guild raided fear back in the day on the old Karana server. We wiped and then wiped again on the cr's and then wiped two more times before finally getting it figured out. In between our own wipes, two more guilds went in and wiped as well. Then came the most epic CF ever as three guilds all went into Fear at the same time to do their CR's. The ******** was EPIC! You couldn't look anywhere but down due to lag. Naked players looting corpses everywhere, just trying to get their precious gear back and get out before something ate them. it was awesome! For new players to whom this may not make sense, in the old days if you died you had to run back to where you were killed and loot your gear from your corpse. Many of us, myself included kept at least one spare set of gear in the bank at all times just for that reason. And if you didn't get your corpse looted in...how long was it? Seven days? I forget. Anyway, if you didn't loot your corpse it would rot and you would lose all your hard earned gear. Good times... References